Family
by Siriusfan82
Summary: HP/Tomorrow People x-over Harry's 6th yr.Sirius, Arwen, and Remus find their longlost children who have grown up us muggles but have a secret of their own. Harry isn't the only one Voldmorte is after anymore.Completed! Please read and review
1. Nightmares and Owl Posts

Family  
  
Disclaim: All the character or concepts from Harry Potter do not belong to me and I'm not gaining any profit from their use. They belong to J.K. Rowling All of the characters or concepts from the Tomorrow People are not my property; they belong to Roger Damon Price, Thames/Tetra and ITV Television. Again I'm not gaining any profit from their use. The characters of Katlyn, her foster family, Arwen Ambria, Vanessa (mentioned), Alex Render and his men belong to me.  
  
Summary: Harry's 6th year starts out with some surprises, Sirius, his wife?!, and Remus find their long lost children. Evan though the two teenagers grew up as muggles they have some secrets of their own. Harry is the only one Voldemort is after anymore.  
  
Ch. 1 Nightmares and Owl Posts  
  
(Number 4 Privet Dr. Smallest Bedroom, 1:00 July 31)  
  
Harry Potter woke up in his bed clutching the lighting bolt scar on his forehead, trying to remember the dream he just had. He had dreamt he was on some island in the middle of the ocean when a bunch of kids around his age appeared out of thin air. Two of the kids looked strangely familiar but he couldn't tell where he remembered them from, and many of them had different accents. They were all talking about some guy who was going to meet with them for some reason Harry didn't hear. Just then the scene changed to a room in mansion that he recognized the instant he saw it. The room had been in his dream many times since his fourth of school. It was the Riddle Mansion "Did you find them?" a cold voice asked, "Y-Yes master?" Wormtail said. "Good I want you to bring them to me. The mind speakers will give us a great advantage in this war and will be powerful some day. When they are I want them following me." "W-W-What if they refuse master?" "Then they will be need to get rid of like that fool Dumbledore, his followers and the Potter child. And never question me again Wormtail! Crucio!" Harry's scar erupted in pain waking him up.  
  
Most people would just classify the dream as a product of too much sugar before bed or just some strange dream people occasionally have. Harry Potter however was not like most people. He was a wizard in training at the top wizarding school in Europe, Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry wasn't even like most wizards; this was due to his scar. The wizard that murdered them and tried to do the same to him gave the lighting bolt scar to him the night his parents died. Lord Voldemort, the most feared person in the wizarding world had tried to kill him when he was just one year old but the curse deflected off of Harry thanks to his mom's sacrifice and hit Voldemort instead leaving him without a body. Harry had went up against him three times at school since then, the worst time being in his 4th year. Voldemort had come back to his body with the help of a faithful follower who he had stationed at Hogwarts and Peter Pettigrew a.k.a., Wormtail. Harry decided to write to his godfather Sirius and Professor Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts about his dream.  
  
The year before Dumbledore had called together the Order of the Phoenix to help in the fight against Voldemort. Harry and his friends knew about this because some of the Order had come to their rescue when a 7th year Slytherine had tried to kill Harry to prove himself to Voldemort and ended up accidentally sending the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to another dimension. If the dream had anything to do with Voldemort and it obviously did seeing as how the man in the dream was Voldemort the Order needed to know about it.  
  
As Harry was writing his letters he looked at the repaired clock beside his bed and was surprised to see it was 1:00 he was sixteen years old today. Just then five owls came in through the open window. One he recognized as his own Snowy Owl Hedwig, and the little hyperactive one was Pig who belonged to his best friend Ron Weasley. Two tawny owls were from school with his supply list for the year and a present from the grounds keeper Hagrid, Harry hoped he didn't send more rock cakes this year. The last one was from Sirius and Hermione. Harry relieved all of them of their burdens and they all flew away except for Hedwig and much to Hedwig's annoyance Pig.  
  
Harry opened his letter from Ron first Harry Happy Birthday hope the muggles are treating you ok, mom's going to ask Dumbledore if you can spend the rest of the summer with us. I got you a present from the twin's shops. You can use some of it on your cousin, Dudley!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry grinned as he open Ron's present, in it was tons of jokes and prank supplied invented by Ron's older twin brothers Fred and George. The two had graduated last year and much to their mother's disapproval opened up a joke shop Weasley's Wizards Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Harry was a silent partner in it since he gave them his prize money from the Triwizard Tournament in his 4th year so they could open it. Next he opened Hermione's letter.  
  
Dear Harry, I hope you're having a good summer. Did Ron tell you that the twins opened their shop. I don't thin their mother was too pleased with them. I hope you like your gift Love, Hermione  
  
Knowing Hermione it was probably a book and sure enough when Harry opened his present he found a book, Myths and Legends of the Wizarding World. Harry then opened Hagrids letter  
  
Harry 'Ope you're oh right. Hapee Birthday! Olmpy and me are doing something for Dumbledore can't tell what. 'Ope you like your gift.  
  
Hagrid Hagrid's gift was a carved statue of a large stag. Harry stared at it for a while then put it on his bedside table and went on to the school letters. HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter The new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ at eleven o'clock. Enclosed is a list of books sixth years are required to have.  
  
Yours sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry looked over his book list and then opened Sirius's letter.  
  
Harry How is your summer going? Your scar hasn't hurt anytime has it? If it does write to Dumbledore and me about it. I'm still hiding out at Moony's. I got good news from Dumbledore you can come stay here for the rest of the summer. If you can put up with Moony's snoring. Moony and I will pick you at two on Saturday. I have a surprise for you.  
  
Snuffles P.S. Hi Harry, its me Moony I DO NOT SNORE!! See you Saturday; hope you like your gift.  
  
P.S.S. Yes he does. Snuffles  
  
Harry laughed at the antics of his father's two best friends from school and opened their gift. It was a photo album of his parents time at Hogwarts and afterwards, along with some pictures of him and his friends at Hogwarts. Harry turned the page and saw a picture of his dad and then pregnant mom standing and waving at the camera with Sirius, a dark-haired lady with a crescent shape mark on her forehead holding a black haired baby, Remus holding a baby with light brown hair and another lady with blond hair. Part of the picture was torn off and Harry figured it was a part with Wormtail in it. Harry didn't know who the two ladies and the babies with Sirius and Remus were so he decided to ask them when he saw them. After placing the album on his desk he decided mail his letter to Dumbledore later and just tell Sirius about his dream when he saw him. Harry then turned off the lights and went back to sleep. 


	2. Remus's House

**Disclaimer**: See Ch. 1

Ch. 2    Remus's House (Privit Dr. following Saturday)             Harry had his trunk packed, downstairs, and ready to go early Saturday morning.  Then he went to the kitchen to make breakfast for his Aunt and Uncle.  His large cousin Dudley had decided to spend the night before and that day at his one and only friend's Piers Polkiss house to avoid anymore nasty run ins with wizards.  Every time Dudley had meant a real wizard he had come out the worse for it with either a pigtail, abnormally large swollen tongue, or turned into a carnary (Fred and George had managed to get Ron to slip him a carnary cream when him and their father had come to pick up Harry the year before.)             As Harry was placing the eggs and bacon on the plates Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia walked in glaring at him.  The Dursley's were as muggle as one could be and hated anything to do with magic especially Harry.  "What time are those freaks getting here?"  Uncle Vernon snapped at him.  "I'm not sure.  The letter just said they'll be here some time today."  Harry told him.  Uncle Vernon started complaining about how inconsiderate it was not to tell them when where coming just as the doorbell rang.             Harry ran to get it and saw Remus Lupin, a young-looking man with light brown-hair with flecks of gray in it and dark brown eyes, and the dark-haired woman from the picture holding a leash attached to a big black dog that didn't look too happy about it.  Harry grabbed the door to keep from falling over laughing, while the dog growled at him.  "Hello Professor, mam, Snuffles," he was able to get out between laughs.  "Hello Harry.  Just call me Remus, this is Arwen Ambria Black." Harry just stared at them in shock.  "Hello Harry , just call me Arwen or Snow Pawz."(Arwen's animagis form is a snow leopard.)  "I found this mutt," she said nodding to Sirius who growled at her in response,  " wandering around Moony's house.  It was so dejected and ragged looking that I felt sorry for it and took it in." Harry stood aside to let them in just as Vernon and Petunia came in from the kitchen.  When she saw Arwen Petunia just glared even more hatefully at her then she usually did at and of Harry's kind and at the sight of the dog in her hall Petunia pursed her lips. Vernon started yelling at Harry  "As if having to have freaks in this house to pick you up wasn't bad enough but they have to bring their damn freak mutt with them!" advancing on Harry.  "Don't worry he's fully trained…" Remus began moving in between Harry and his Uncle just as 'Snuffles' pulled the leash out of Arwen's hand and jumped on Vernon growling.  At this point Petunia began screaming "  Get you dog off of my husband you freak.  You've haven't changed since the last time I saw…." Arwen pulled out her wand "  You had better wait outside Harry.  Remus and I will handle this," she told him glaring at Petunia, while Remus tried to pull 'Snuffles' off of Vernon.  Arwen used her wand to shrink Harry's things, put them in her pocket and picked up Hedwig's cage with the owl inside. Remus finally got 'Snuffles' off of Vernon and they hurried out.  They walked a little way off with Harry holding the leash to a wooded area.  "You knew my parents and Aunt Petunia?"  he asked Arwen.  "  I went to school with you parents, Remus, Sirius, and Peter.  I know Petunia because I spent the summer at your moms house one year," she explained as they walked. Once the got to the woods they took a port key to Remus's house. (Remus's House)             "Was that really necessary Sirius?" Remus asked as they appeared in his living room and the dog transformed in to a man with shoulder length black hair and black eyes.  "He deserved it! You saw how he was advancing on Harry, it looked like he was going to start beating on him!  Besides did you see the look on Petunia's face when I jumped on him."  Sirius and Harry busted out laughing.  Remus rolled his eyes while Arwen tried to look disapproving with was ruined by the fact you could she was trying to keep from laugh unsuccessfully.              Remus sighed, "Let's take you stuff to your room Harry."  Sirius grabbed Harry's trunk which Arwen had restored to regular size.  Remus's house was a small one story house with three bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and a den.  "You room is right in between Arwen's and mine and  Moony's."  Sirius told him.  " The bathroom is right across the hall from you."  Arwen put in, "Thanks guys." Harry said as he walked in to his room.  It had a double bed with red blankets on it, besides the bed was a table with a light and clock on the wall across from wall was a wardrobe and next to it a desk with another light.  On the outside wall the was French Door leading out to the back yard.  There were many pictures of his parents and friends on the walls and the desk, "So what do you think?" Remus asked.  "It's great thank you so much."  They left him to get settled into the room. 

            After he was done Harry went to the den and sat down next to Sirius.  On the coffee table was a copy of the picture he saw in the album they gave him, "Hey who are the other girl and the babies in that picture?"  All three got sad expressions on their faces, "The baby I'm holding is Sirius's and my son Adam.  The ministry took him away from me after Sirius was arrested because of my connection to Sirius.  We're not sure what happened to him." Arwen told Harry as Sirius put his arm around her shoulder.  "The girl next to me was my wife Vanessa.  She left me about two years after your parents died and took our daughter Katlyn with her.  I've never heard from them since, I was depress at the time and she couldn't handle it."  Remus told him.  "Sorry for bring it up."  Harry told them arkwardly.  "It's ok Harry."

            They talked some more about Harry's parents and their time at school.  Harry found out that Arwen and Lily had meant on the train their first year and became fast friends even though Arwen had been placed in Ravenclaw.  Also she was his godmother.  Even though Vanessa hadn't been close with any of Remus's friends his parents had been Katlyn's godparents and Remus and Vanessa were Adam's godparents.

            Later Harry excuse himself to go write to Ron and Hermione to arrange a date to meet them in Diagon Alley.  Before he gave Hedwig the letters he glanced over them one last time.

            Ron

                        Hey I'm at Remus's house with him, Snuffle's and Snuffle's wife! (he smiled as he pictured the reaction that comment would bring out of his best friend)  Write me to tell me when you're going to Diagon Alley.  I have something to tell you and Hermione.

            Harry

            The letter to Hermione said pretty much the same thing.  Afterwards he climbed into bed (after checking to make sure it was safe).  One of the topics they talked about earlier was all the pranks the Marauders had played while at school.  Within minutes he was fast asleep not noticing the two figures creeping into the room.


	3. Dreams and Secrets

NOTE: mean talking telepathically 

            [] mean thoughts

CH.3 Dreams and Secrets

(San Diego Cal. USA)

            Kat woke up sitting bolt upright and screaming in her bed, from the next room she heard her foster father Hank O'Connor yelling at her to shut the hell up.  She mumbled something under her breath and sat still till she heard the deep snores telling her he had gone back to sleep.  Quietly she went to her door, made sure that it was lock, and that her blinds were shut.  After waiting a couple of more minutes she disappeared in a flash of light.

(Talphini Island, Tomorrow People's ship)

            Adam Newman was studying at his desk when Kat appeared looking very shaken.  Are you ok? Did you have another nightmare? he asked her.  Ya, it started out with my usual dream, the one of that man and my mom fighting.  I couldn't make out what they were saying but I think he may be my dad.  Then it changes to the last fight I had with my mom before died.  But then I had this really weird nightmare, I think it might have been vision Kat told him shivering.  Adam led her to his bed, had her sit down and pulled the desk chair over and sat across from her. Tell me about the nightmare, it'll help.   Well I'm tied up in some room but it's not a lab room or anything.  It looks like a sitting room and there's some one tied up on the other side across from me but I can't see who it is.  Then this really tall creepy man is in front of me, he's really pale with red eyes and no nose.  He looked kind of like a snake, he told me to join him or both the other person and I would die. Then what happened? I told him off big time and spat in his face, Kat replied looking embarrassed, then he pointed a stick at me yelling some Latin word and I felt all this pain.  It felt like my body was on fire that's when I woke up. 

            Adam thought about this for a while Maybe we should try to find the first guy, the one you think is your dad.  If you had this dream right after one about him, they could be connected. He might be able to tell us something about this other guy, so we can prevent it from happening  How I don't even know his name or really remember what he looks like. I'm not sure but we can meet with the others later and talk about it if you want to.   Thanks Adam, you're a great friend.  Sorry I barged in on you like this. It's no problem; I'll talk to you later about when and where to meet o.k. Ya, bye Bye Kat then teleported back to her room and went to bed.

            As soon as Kat left Adam sighed and laid down on his bed, [I'm a great friend. GREAT!  Why can't I be more then that? Why can't I tell her how I feel?]  [Because it's Kat.] he answered himself.  [There's no way she feels the same about me.  If I tell her how I feel it could ruin our friendship and I'd rather have that then nothing.]  Thinking thoughts like these Adam eventually drifted off to sleep


	4. Meetings

Ch. 4 Planning Sessions

(Remus's House: a couple of days later)

            Everyone was running around that morning trying to get ready to go to Diagon Alley.  The day had started out very confusing with Harry leaving a few Canary Cream on the table and mixing some Ever Changing Hair Juice into Remus and Sirius's orange juice to get back at them for the prank they pulled on him his first night there.  

            Finally they were all back to their normal forms with their normal hair color and ready to go.  Arwen grabbed the leash from the hook by the fireplace and shouted for Sirius to come on.  Sirius came into the room, saw the leash and started grumbling under his breath.  Arwen, Remus, and Harry started laughing as Sirius transformed into Snuffles form.  Remus threw some Floo Powder into the fire and they left with Snuffles still growling.

(Café somewhere in London: Same day)

            "So you think it's your parents fighting in the dream?"  Megabyte Damon asked as he and Ami Jackson slid into a booth across from Kat and Adam.  Jade Weston and Kevin Wilson sat against the wall at the end of the table.  "I'm not sure. I know the lady is my mom, I'm not sure about the guy." " Do you know anything else about either of them?" Ami asked.  "Well they both sounded English.  The man sounded really depressed about something."  Kat tells them.  " I can't see how we can possibly find him with only that to go on." Kat says.   "Don't worry, we'll find him." Adam told her putting his arm around her shoulder.  [Oh God, he got his arm around me.  Calm down Kat he's probably just trying to be nice.  He doesn't think about you that way.  Oh god he's so close.] Kat, Kat "Huh, what sorry I was thinking about something else." Megabyte was saying we should have the ship help us find your mom's background and that might helps us find your dad Adam empathed.  Ya the ship has never failed us before? Jade put in.  "We'll find your dad in no time" Kevin said.  "Thanks guys."

(Diagon Alley: Same day)

            "Harry!" "Harry over here!" Harry ran up the steps to Gringotts where Ron, Hermione were waiting with the rest of the Weasleys.  Ron took one look at Sirius on a leash and busted out laughing with Hermione.  Ginny gave them a weird look.  "Hello Harry dear.  How are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley."  "Hello Arthur, Molly. How are you doing and how are your kids? This is Arwen Ambria." Remus introduced Arwen as they walked up the steps behind Harry.  "We're all doing fine, Remus. Nice to meet you Ms. Ambria." Mr. Weasley answered. "Just call me Arwen," she told everyone.

            They all went into the bank to get money from their vaults.  After they came back out Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Arwen with Snuffles went off to talk.  Mrs. Weasley went off with Ginny to get her supplies.  Harry, Ron and Hermione went off to get their books and other supplies and visited the twins joke shop, which they (Ron and Harry anyway) left with their moneybags considerably lighter.  Then they went off to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  There Harry got out the picture of his parents and friends and showed it to Ron and Hermione. "Who are the other people in the picture?" Hermione asked. " The lady with Remus was his wife and the baby is their daughter Katlyn.  The baby with Snuffles and Arwen is their son Adam." "What happened to them?" Ron asked.  "Vanessa left with Katlyn and the ministry took Adam away from Arwen because of her connection with Snuffles." "Man, that's wrong. Can you imagine not knowing where your own kids are, that's got to be torture." "I want to try to find them?" "How?" Ron asked.  "I can go online and look for them at home." Hermione offered.  "Thanks, here's all the information I was able to get about them" Harry handed her a roll of parchment.  "I'll look through the year books for more and send it to you" he told her.  "We better get going" Ron said, "Mom will have kittens if we're not there on time."


	5. Leaving

Ch 5 Leaving

(Kat's foster home: Sep 1)

            "Where the hell were you yesterday! You should have been cleaning. You went off with that boy again didn't you" Kat just sat at the breakfast table listening to her foster father, Hank, yell at her.  Since her mother died when Kat was five, leaving no information on how to contact any relatives or Kat's dad, she had been shuffled from one foster home to another.  All together she had been in ten different foster homes in the twelve years she'd been in the foster care system.  She had been in the latest home for a little over a year and knew that as long as she didn't interrupt Hank he wouldn't hit her, and that she couldn't count on Nicole, her foster mother, to help her.  "You're a slut! You're mom was probably one too!  She probably didn't even know your dad, who probably slept around with lots of women leaving bastard kids like you all over the place!  This boy is probably going to do the same thing. He's a no good foreigner!" as he yelled this the glass in his hand exploded. Kat started to get very angry, it was one thing to bad mouth her, but you didn't bad mouth any of her friends especially Adam in front of her.  "Adam is not a no good foreigner! He's a great guy and my best friend.  Maybe if you wasn't such an asshole I'd stay around more often!"  Hank slapped her, knocking her to the ground and causing her to hit her head on the table and start bleeding.  Hank started coming to hit her again when she glared at him and he went flying into the wall.  Kat ran out the door to a wooded area and teleported away.

(Remus's House: Same day)

            Things at Remus's house were even more frantic then when they were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley (owing in part to some of the pranks Harry bought from the twins.)  Remus was running around trying to find quills, ink, and much to Sirius's irritation his leash. Sirius meanwhile was helping Harry get his trunk to the front room, Arwen had left earlier that week and the adults wouldn't tell Harry where she had went.  After he found everything Remus called a taxi and Sirius transformed and let Harry put the leash on him.  Remus and the taxi driver got Harry's stuff into the trunk and then they left for King Cross Station.  They had no difficulty getting onto the platform where they meant the Weasleys and Hermione.  "You kids behave yourselves and don't get into any trouble. Have a good year." Mrs. Weasley told them. "Have a nice time at school. Good luck with your new DADA teacher." Remus told them with a smile as Sirius gave a bark.

            After many hugs they all got on the train and Ginny went off to find her friends.  The trio went to their usual compartment at the end of the train and Harry and Hermione pinned their prefects' badges on their robes. "I still say McGonagall and Dumbledore were out of their minds when they made you a prefect" Ron commented.  "So did you find anything about Adam and Katlyn?" Harry asked Hermione ignoring Ron's comment.  "I didn't find much on Adam except that he may have ended up in Australia.  Katlyn and her mom went to America where Vanessa died.  She didn't say anything about Remus or any other relatives before she died so Katlyn ended up going to the foster care services.  She would have been five at the time and that's were I lost track of her." "Ugh, this is going to be impossible how the hell are we suppose to find them while we're at Hogwarts." Ron said. " I have my dad helping me.  I didn't tell him who's Adam's father was naturally but I told him that some of Harry's parent's friends were looking for their lost children and he agreed to keep looking while I'm at school.  He'll send me a letter if he finds anything." "Thanks Moine." Harry told her.

            "Well, Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and Mudblood. I'm surprised you actually had the guts to come back to school after what happened last year," came a cold drawled voice from the door of the compartment. "Sod off ferret boy!" Ron yelled at him, as he and Harry jumped up ready to fight Malfoy and his two cronies. "Back off Malfoy or we'll have another incident like the one on the way back from Hogwarts our fourth year." "You wish Potter. You don't have the Weasel twins here this year to protect you lot" Malfoy sneered.  Just then the old witch pushing the trolley came and asked if anyone would like some refreshments, not one to pick a fight in front of an adult Malfoy left taking Crabb and Goyle with him.

            Harry bought some Cauldron Cakes for everyone and they sat back down and started talking about the summer and other things.  " So how close are you guys to fully transforming now" Harry asked.  Harry and Ron had decided to become animagi at the beginning of their fifth year and had eventually talked Hermione into doing so also, with the help of Sirius and a grudging Remus they were close to doing it.  Harry's from was a stag like his dad, Ron was a panther, and Hermione was a cat.  They spent the rest of the trip just talking and the boys eventually ended up talking about their favorite subject Quidditch and Hermione read her transfiguration book.

(Talphine Island, TP Ship: Same day)

            Adam was walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist when Kat appeared with a large red mark that was starting to turn purple on her cheek and a bleeding cut on her forehead and stumbled. [OH MY GOD! He's in a towel. Looks GOOD on him, he's been working out. He's HOT! Oh god stop thinking about him like that] Kat though stumbling and blushing when she saw Adam in a towel. "Kat are you ok? What happened?" Adam asked worriedly as he steadied her with the hand not holding the towel in place. "I'm ok she answered somewhat distractedly. "Let me get dressed and then I want you to tell me what happened." He said leading her to a bench. Then he went off to his alcove to change.

            [Oh man, of all the times she had to appear it was when I was getting out of the shower with only a towel on! She probably didn't notice. What the hell happened to her? If I find out who did this to her I swear I'll…] all of these thoughts were going through Adam's head as he got dressed and went back out to talk to Kat.

            They decided to go back up to the beach to talk after Adam dressed Kat's forehead.  "Then all a sudden the glass exploded just as I started yelling at him." "Kat you shouldn't have put yourself at risk just for me like that." " You're the greatest guy I know and my best friend, there's no way I'm going to stand by and let some one bad mouth you in front of me.  Besides that's not even the weirdest part after he hit me, he started to come at me again.  I glaring at him and then he was all a suddenly thrown across the room.  Why does stuff like this happen around me? I mean stuff like that happened around me before I even became a Tomorrow Person." " I'm not sure Kat. Stuff like that happens to me too when I get angry every now and then. I talked to the others but nothing like this ever happened to any of them.  I do know one thing for sure you'll not going back to that house." " Adam I have to or else Pierce will thing I ran away again and I'll get sent back to the orphanage which is even worse then living with Hank till they find another foster home to take me" " You can go there at night and act like you're going to bed then teleport here and stay at the ship. You teleport back before they wake up and leave a note saying you're going somewhere.  That way it looks like you still live there. They'll never know the difference." Adam said after a while. [Wait a minute did I just ask her to move in with me! Oh god!] He thought to himself after the words were out of his mouth. [Holy shit! Is he asking me to move in with him! No he's just being a friend that's concerned for my safety nothing more. He doesn't see me that way.] Kat thought as she said " You mean like live here on the ship with you?" [Oh god. She must think I'm such an idiot!] "W..W..Well, w..What I mean is.." [If I live here I run the chance of running into him in a towel again. NO, NO, Don't think that! Don't think that. He's just a friend and that's all] "Ya sure. Fine." "O.K. I'll help you move in later today." While they had been talking they had unconsciously been moving closer to one another.  They looked up at on another surprised at how close they were to each other.  They started to lean in close together.  They were just inches from each other…. When Megabyte appeared on the beach before them.  He looked at them, as they practically jumped away from each other, and smirked, "What you're two doing?" he asked innocently.  "Nothing! Just talking!" they both said at the same time. Megabyte smirked some more. [OH MY GOD! I almost kissed him. What was I thinking?] [I can't believe I almost kissed her she probably thinks I'm an even bigger idiot now]

            Kat and Adam were so busy being angry at themselves and Megabyte was so busy annoying Kat and Adam that none of them saw the large red bird that had been watching Kat and Adam the whole time take off heading North.

(Hogwarts: Start of term banquet)

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron listened as the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw and McGonagall took the sorting hat and stool away.  "Attention students there are a few start of term notices before we start this wonderful feast.  First the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students," Dumbledore seem to be looking right at Harry and his friends who had yet again somehow ended up in the Forbidden Forest the year before, " Also transfiguring candies have been added to the list of illegal items.  If anyone would like to view the whole list it is in Mr. Filch's office" Ron moaned "The twins gave me some more Ferret Fudge to try out on Malfoy." The trio laughed remembering when Ron's older twin brothers had tricked Malfoy into eating some fudge that they made that turned the person who ate it into a white ferret.  When asked they said they got the idea from the fake Moody who turned Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him around the entrance hall in the trio's fourth year.  The twins were now trying to improve it by trying to use a spell on it that would make the person bounce around also and gave some to Ron to try out at school.

            "This Halloween we will be celebrating a little differently then usual," everyone perked up at this and listened very closely. "We will be having a Halloween Ball." Everyone got really excited except for Harry and Ron who both groaned. " I don't know what you two are so upset about the last ball was really fun." Hermione said. "Ya for you cuz you were with Vicky" Ron mumbled under his breath, luckily Hermione didn't hear this because she was listening to Dumbledore announce their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who seem to have not arrived yet. " Lastly I know you are all very curious about who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is going to be this year.  Let me introduce to you Professor Arwen Ambria." Dumbledore announced as Arwen walked into the hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron clapped the loudest of all the other students who just clapped politely except for Malfoy and many other Slytherines who sneered at the idea of a woman for their DADA professor. Arwen smiled and winked at the trio as she took her seat next to Professor Snape who glared at her.  "Let the feast began." Dumbledore finished. Food magically appeared in front of them and the trio began to eat.  During the meal they talked to Nearly Headless Nick and Harry said hello to the Creevy brothers.  Afterwards he and Hermione led the new first years up to the Gryffindor tower and everyone went to bed.


	6. Lessons and Letters

CH 6 Lessons and Letters

(Potions Class: A couple of days later)

            "I can't believe they made you captain Potter." Malfoy sneered, "They probably just felt sorry for you and gave it to you to make you feel better cuz your dad was captain." All of the Slytherines snickered at Malfoy's comment.  "This coming from the seeker who had never caught the snitch when playing against me." Harry shot back earning glares from the Slytherine side of the room and laughter from the Gryffindors.  "Everyone sit down and get to work!" Snape snapped as he stalked into the room.  "Hey Harry can you pass the newt eyes?" " Twenty points from Gryffindor for talking and disrupting class, Mr. Weasley." Snape yelled at him, then went off to harass Neville whose potion had started to spark threatenly.  "Longbottom how dense can you get! You've added too much dragon liver.  Fifth-teen points from Gryffindor for not warning him Mr. Potter!" Malfoy smirked at Harry from across the room, while the rest of the Slytherines snickered.  Hermione had mean while started whispering directions to Neville on how to fix his potion, and by the end of class he had a fairly correctly made potion when Snape came by to grade it.  "Twenty points from Gryffindor for helping him Ms. Granger. He was supposed to be working on his own!" he snapped just as the bell rang.  All of the Gryffindors ran out of class complaining about Snape.  " He's gotten even worse if that's even possible." Ron moaned.  "I know" Harry said wondering if it had anything to do with the job Dumbledore had him doing in the war against Voldmorte, and why Snape was even paler then usual.

(Dumbledore's office, 1 week later)

            Albus Dumbledore was just walking in from dinner chuckling at the rainbow and tie-dye hair potions that had somehow found their way into the Slytherines goblets (including Professor Snape's) when he noticed a large red bird sitting on a perch by his desk.  "Ah you're back.  Have you got any news for me?" he asked the bird and it started squawking in a pattern that obviously made sense to Dumbledore. " So you've found them at last and they're both mind speakers.  Well this is a surprised.

(Talphini Island 1 weeks later)

            Kat was sitting on the beach playing her guitar and trying to write a song.  She wasn't having much luck through as her mind kept wandering to her favorite subject, a certain tall dark hair and dark eyed tomorrow person. [I can't believe I almost kissed him. Ugh get a grip Kat. You need to finish this song for the gig at The Eclipse. I wonder if Adam will come to it. Ugh.]  Just then the focus of her thoughts appeared and sat down next to her.

            "Hey, what's up?" Adam asked Kat as he sat down next to her.  She had looked very frustrated when he appeared. "Nothing much, I'm trying to write a new song but I seem to have writers block or something."  " Well maybe you just…" Just then two very tired looking owls flew up and drop a letter in each of their laps.  "What the hell?" Kat exclaimed picking up her a letter addressed in green ink to 

Ms. K. O'Connor,

2nd Alcove on Ship, 

Island in the Pacific Ocean

On the back of the envelope was a coat of arms with a lion, snake, badger, and raven surrounding a large H. " You got one too?" Adam asked holding an identical letter except his was address to Mr. A. Newman 1st Alcove. "Who would send us letters here and by owl?" Kat asked staring at the letter.  "Guess we should open them and find out?" Adam commented.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY**

**~~~~~~~**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,

Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International

Confed. Of Wizards.)

            Dear Mr. Newman, 

                        We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. A tutoring schedule will be made up for this term so that you when you start next term you will be in the sixth year along with tutoring from students in your house.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  The headmaster will arrange a time to meet with you to discuss the tutoring schedule and to take you to Diagon Alley for your supplies.

                        The second term will start on January 8.  We await you owl by no later then November 1.

            Yours Sincerely,

          Minerva McGonagall

            Minerva McGonagall, 

            Deputy Headmistress

            "This has got to be some kind of joke!" Kat exclaimed, just then she noticed a second letter along with the supply list

            Dear Ms. O'Connor, and Mr. Newman, 

                        I'm Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts.  I knew both of you parents when they went to school here.  They and their friends were in my office quiet often.  I am still in contact with both of your fathers and your mother Mr. Newman and can arrange to give them letters from the two of you if you want to send them back with your reply.  I can also arrange for you to meet with them around Christmas.  I thought both of you would like to know your full names; Mr. Newman your full name is Adam Arthur Black.  Your dad is Sirius Black and your mother is Arwen Ambria Black.  Right now there is a situation with your father, which I will explain later when I meet with you in person.  Ms. O'Connor your full name is Katlyn Isabel Lupin.  Your dad is Remus Lupin and your mom was Vanessa O'Connor Lupin.

            I will be able to meet you at One O'clock PM on October 22, to explain how the tutoring will go, sort you into your houses and take you shopping for your supplies.  If it would make you feel comfortable you may bring your friends and fellow mind speakers with you and they can sit in on your tutoring sessions.

            Yours Sincerely,

            Albus Dumbledore

            Albus Dumbledore

            Kat and Adam just looked at each other then quickly teleported back to the ship while contacting the other tomorrow people.  They took the two tired owls with them.

(In the ship: couple of minutes later)

            "You guys don't actually believe this do you?" Megabyte asked, " Magic isn't real. Its just make-believe." " You mean like people who can talk telepathically and teleport anywhere in the world." Jade commented.  "It could be a trap." Ami put in.  "Where are you supposed to meet him?" Kevin asked. "Here, I guess" Kat answered.  "I'm not sure if it's a trap.  If it were they'd want us to meet them somewhere elsewhere they'd have the advantage.  We have the advantage here." Adam told them.  "I think we should write back and agree to meet with this guy." Kat said.  "Well if you guys are meeting with him then all of us are going to be there." Megabyte told them as the others nodded their heads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Dumbledore's Office: 1 week later)

            Dumbledore looked up from the letter he was reading when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."  In stepped Remus Lupin, Arwen Ambria Black, and a large black dog.  As soon as the door was closed the dog transformed into Sirius Black.  "Hello Professor Dumbledore," they said.  "Please just call me Albus," he told them.  "Take a seat. I suppose you're wondering why I called all three of you here." "Yes sir, do you have another assignment for us?" Sirius asked.  "No, this will take a while to explained so I asked that you don't interrupt me.  I have been searching for Katlyn and Adam since they would have turned eleven.  I've finally found them." Remus, Arwen, and Sirius were shock at this, and could only stare at Dumbledore.  "They both know each other and are good friends.  I've written to them and told them they were accepted to Hogwarts."  At this point Sirius, Arwen, and Remus finally got their voices back, " Where is he?" "How is she?" "When can I see him?" all three exclaimed at the same time.  Dumbledore held up his hands, "I'm going to meet with them in a couple of days.  I will then sort them into their housed, bring them their supplies, and setting up a tutoring schedule.  We're allowing them to use a quick learn spell so they can be placed in with the sixth years next term.  I'm also going to arrange for you five to meet over Christmas break."  "Why do we have to wait so long?" Arwen asked.  "Adam has never known any parents and Katlyn hasn't had any since Vanessa died, which I'm very sorry about Remus.  I thought it would be better for you five to get acquainted through letters first.  Plus they need to out the school terms at their Schools.  In the mean time here are the letters they've written to the three of you, and these owls know where to deliver your letters to them.  The journey is quite long so I suggest you give them a least a day or two before sending them off again after they deliver a letter," he said handing them two letters and two extremely tired looking owls.

            "Any news from your dad yet Mione?" Harry asked.  "No, not yet sorry." She told an attentive Harry and Ron.  They were in the library doing their DADA homework for Professor Ambria. "I wonder if Dumbledore's found a way to get Professor O'Reily from that other dimension yet." Ron said as he was looking though his defense book.  Professor O'Reily was their teacher from the year before that had been accidentally sent to another dimension when a seventh year Slytherine tried to attack the trio.

            Just then an excessively energized Pig flew down to the table hooting excitedly, earning them a glare from Madam Pince.  Ron grabbed Pig and gave the letter to Harry.  They all leaned in to listen to Harry read the letter after Ron sent the still hooting Pig to the Owlery so they wouldn't have Madam Pince breathing down their necks.  "It's from Arwen, Snuffles, and Remus." he told them.

 Harry,

Meet us at the cave during the Hogsmeade visit this weekend. We have something to tell you bring Ron and Hermione with you.

Padfoot, Snow Pawz, Moony

"I wonder what they want to tell us?" Harry thought out loud.  "It must be really important." Hermione put in.  "Maybe they caught Wormtail and Snuffles got his freedom!" Ron exclaimed.  " It would have been in the Daily Prophet if they did besides if he was free he could meet us in Hogsmeade and we wouldn't have to go to the cave." Hermione told him. "Well they could have…" Ron started but Harry cut him to avoid a fight, off looking at his watch.  "We better go or we'll be out past curfew." The three friends packed up their stuff and headed to their common room.


	7. Learning the Past

Ch. 7 Learning about the Past  
  
(Talphine Island, October 22.)  
  
"When is he supposed to show up?" Jade asked. All the Tomorrow People were on the beach nervously awaiting the arrival of Professor Dumbledore. "The letter said he would be her at one." Kat told her. "How's he getting here? A broomstick" Megabyte said laughing. "Actually no. I find apparation a much faster means of transportation." Professor Dumbledore said appearing behind Megabyte.  
  
Every one jumped as an elderly looking man wearing blue robes with a long silver beard and hair appeared on the beach. Damn now we know how your dad must feel every time we do that to him, Megabyte Kevin commented. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts. You must be Katlyn and Adam. It's a pleasure to meet you." "Same here, everyone just calls me Kat. These are our friends Ami Jackson, Megabyte Damon, Kevin Wilson and Jade Weston." Everyone mumbled greetings. "You said in the letter you would explain everything to us about our parents being wizards." Adam said. "Yes, it's a long story, I ask that you don't interrupted me." They all nodded. " I said in the letter I was headmaster at Hogwarts while both of your parents were there. Your two fathers and your mother Adam were part of a close group of friends. All three were friends with James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew and each other. At the time there was a Dark Wizard, Lord Voldmorte, who was steadily gaining power and followers. After graduation your parents got married and so did James and Lily. A year after you were born James and Lily had a son Harry. A spy in Voldmorte's followers found out Voldmorte was after the Potters so they went into hiding using the Fidelius Charm." Everyone looked confused at this. "It's a spell that hides the location of the users in one person, the secret keeper. James and Lily decided to use his best friend, your father Adam, as their secret keeper but at the last moment they and Sirius switched to Pettigrew without telling anyone. It turned out Peter was a spy for Voldmorte and he told him were to find the Potters. Voldmorte went to their house and killed James and Lily but when he tried to kill Harry the curse was reflected onto him and he became mist and vapor. When Sirius realized what happened he went after Pettigrew but Pettigrew yelled out that Sirius killed the Potters and then blew up the street killing twelve muggles, non-magic people." He explained seeing everyone's blank looks. "What happened after that?" Adam asked. "Pettigrew who is an animagi, he can turn into an animal, cut off his finger to fake his being blown up and transformed into a rat, then went into hiding. No one knew that the Potters had switched secret keepers or that Peter was an animagi so we all though Sirius was guilty of all of it and he was sent to the wizard jail Azkaban. You mother tried to prove Sirius was innocent but no one believed her. The ministry took you away because of her connection to Sirius and she went back to Avalon for a while." " Avalon?" Everyone asked amazed. "Yes like your mother, Adam you are a direct descendant of Morgaine le Fey. Sirius broke out three years ago when by a picture in a newspaper he found out Peter in his rat from was the pet of a boy attending Hogwarts, where Harry goes to school. Harry, his friends, you father Katlyn; Remus, and Sirius caught Peter but he escaped again before they could prove Sirius's innocence so he is still hiding from the Ministry of Magic. You're mother came back last year to help us find Peter." Adam was shocked to learn that his father was a convicted, and escaped criminal who was wrongfully accused and his mom a Priestess of Avalon.  
  
" After the death of three of his closest friends and the arrested of another friend for their murders your dad became a little depressed. Shortly after that was when your mother left him Kat. Also I need to ask you do you get sick or start to feel weird around the full moon?" "Ya I always feel a little sick and really irritable around that time for some reason. Do you know why?" Kat nervously replied. " All girls go through that, I thought it was just .OW!" Megabyte sarcastically starts to reply but was interrupted by all three girls promptly elbowing him in the stomach, stomping on his foot, or slapping him on the back of his head, while the other boys roll their eyes. Dumbledore chuckled at the antics of the teenagers in front of him, [They'll get along nicely with Harry and his friends at Hogwarts]. "Yes, you see when your dad was little he was bitten by a ware-wolf and the condition is somewhat hereditary. Luckily in your case you didn't inherit all of the conditions due to the fact your mother was a normal witch. You don't need to worry about your dad, he's able to take a potion during the full moon that makes him safe," he added seeing Kat's scared look. "So you're saying I'm part ware-wolf!" she asked incredulously. "Yes"  
  
"Another thing that is important for you to know is that two years ago Voldmorte using dark magic was able to get his former body back and is once again trying to take over the world. Which is one of the reasons you need to learn how to use your magic so you can defend yourselves. Everyone magic or no magic is in danger from him. Plus if he finds out about your unique abilities he may try to come after you." "How did you know Adam and Kat were Tomorrow People?" Ami asked. "Do you mean mind speakers?" Dumbledore asked him. "Ya, I guess we just call ourselves Tomorrow People." Kat told him. "My phoenix Fawks was the one who found you. He saw you two talking on the beach and then saw Mr. Damon here apparate, or teleport as I believe you call it, in. There's a prophecy about a group of people who would have the ability to talk to each other in their minds, telekinesis, apparate naturally and that each would have their own different power. I was able to figure out you were mind speakers from what Fawks told me when he got back to Hogwarts" "Your bird can talk to you?" Kevin and Jade exclaimed. "Yes he complains about things to me quite frequently." Dumbledore replied chuckling. "So how are we going to set up this tutoring? Adam asked. "We've got a place set up near Kat's foster home, an old boys and girls club. Each weekday from 3-7 a different teacher will come in and teach you your regular lessons. Then on Saturday you will each do your elective courses and on Sun your regular class that you didn't have during the week and another regular class that will rotate each week. I know this is a lot but as it is you will have to do a lot of studying on your own to catch up with the sixth years, we're also allowing you to use a quick learn spell to help you. Your friends may sit in on your lessons also if they want to, it would be good for of you to know some magic in case Voldmorte comes after you. When you start at Hogwarts you will be assign tutors, which leads me to another point I'll need to sort you into a house now so I can find people in your own house to tutor you." "Um how do we get sorted?" Kat asked. "You just put on this hat," he said pulling out an old frayed pointed hat, "and it will tell us which house you belong in. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherine." Adam tried on the hat first.  
  
"Ah, a natural born leader. Good heart, I see you have feelings for your young female friend here but are afraid to tell her, other then that you're very brave," the hat whispered in Adams head causing him to blush. "I know where to put you." "GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted out.  
  
Next Kat nervously tried on the hat. [Please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor] "So you want to be in Gryffindor. Ah, I see why, it has to do has to do with a certain dark haired fellow over there." Kat started to blush furiously. "You do have all the qualification so you'll get your wish." "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted out again.  
  
"Both of you fathers will be very proud. They were both in Gryffindor during their days at Hogwarts. I have taken the liberty of getting your supplies and books for all of your classes(they had written back what extra classes they were taking. Kat: Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Adam: Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy) If you don't have any more question I'll be going. If you need anything please do not hesitate to write me or ask one of your professors. We will start the tutoring sessions this Monday." Everyone exchanged goodbyes and Dumbledore apparated away.  
  
So are we going to sit in on Kat's and Adam's classes Ami asked. Ya, it might be funDid I just hear Megabyte says sitting in on a class might be fun? Jade asked Well hell just froze over. Kevin commented and everyone laughed. Is that ok with you guys Ami asked. Ya, no problem they replied. 


	8. Mind Speakers

Ch 8 Mind Speakers 

            "Hermione do you ever stop reading?" Ron asked without looking up from the chessboard.  The trio was sitting in the common room relaxing after dinner. Ron was once again kicking Harry's butt at chess and Hermione were in her usual chair reading a book. " For you information Ron this book is filled with many interesting stories about the wizarding world." Hermione told him.  "What are you reading about?" Harry asked as he stole Ron's bishop only to have his last knight taken in return." "I'm reading about the mind speakers." Harry perked his head up when he heard this, "Oh come on everyone heard about them.  It's just a myth. It's not like they actually exist." Ron said taking Harry's bishop "Check!" he exclaimed but Harry wasn't paying any attention. "What does it say about the mind speakers Hermione?" he asked as Ron rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"They're a bunch of people who can talk to each other in their minds and apparate with out have to learn how." Ron told him.  "It's called telepathy Ron and those more to them then that. They're a legendary group of people who can either be either muggle or wizards.  It is believed that there could have been such a group in Ancient Egypt but there is no proof.  They are believed to have the power of telepathy, meaning they can talk to each other in their minds, along with other certain powers.  Also they're supposed to be a peaceful race.  It's believed by some that it is the wizarding world's job to watch for them and protect them while others believe they should be made servants but most believe them to be just a myth." "Was Voldmorte ever interested in them?" Harry whispered urgently. Ron shuddered and Hermione gave him a weird look. "Yes, he tried to find them to use their powers for his own purposes but was unable to, why?"  Harry motioned for them to lean in closer. "I don't think their just a myth," he whispered  "What do you mean?" Ron asked.  " I had a dream a while ago.  There was a group of kids about our age some may have older or younger. They could apparate but none of them were old enough have been able to get a license to do so and I don't think they were witches or wizards.  Two of them looked kinda familiar also.  They were talking about some guy that was going to meet with them and then all of sudden I was in the Riddle house. Voldmorte..."" Don't say his NAME!" Ron hissed. Harry ignore him and kept on going "… was talking to Wormtail.  He asked him if he found some one and then mentioned the mind speakers." "Did you tell Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. "Ya, but I didn't remember what he called them until you just mentioned it," he replied. "So you-know-who is looking for them again? What do we do?" " We look up and see if there is any more information on them in the library and check that book I sent you for your birthday Harry." "Only you would send some one a book for their birthday Hermione." Ron said earning a glare from her. "Come on guys we need to go to bed Ron and I got the game tomorrow Harry interrupted before they could start arguing. 


	9. Teachers, Quidditch, and Halloween

Ch 9 Teachers, Quidditch, and Halloween

(Island, Day before Halloween)

            Kat looked up from her Divination homework, as Adam teleported in.  He looked at what she was writing and started laughing, "Don't you think it's a little obvious that you're making all that up?" he asked her between laughs.  (She had Divination only a couple of times and she already thought Prof. Tewlaney was a major fraud, so she just did her homework like any other teenagers did reports she B.S. her way through it.)  "What's wrong with these predictions?" she asked looking over what she already had written down.  "Well for starters you have yourself being kidnapped twice."  "Hey it could happen, I'll just change it to falling from a great height."  Adam just laughed as he handed her an envelope "Legolas and Gladerial just delivered these," he said holding up his own letter.

            "Do you think we should tell them about us being tomorrow people?" Arwen asked as she put her Divination materials away.  "I'm not sure yet.  We should probably wait till we meet them and decide then, when we can have an idea on how they might react.  Ready for a History of Magic?" Adam asked with a smile.  "You'd think learning about goblin wars and magical history would be interesting but that man…err ghost can make the most exciting parts of it so freaking boring." Kat complained.  "Well he's better then Snape.  That guy seems to have it out for us especially me."  "Ya I asked my dad about it and he said that Snape and them didn't really get along together in school.  Your father and him especially don't get along because of some prank your dad pulled on him in school." "Great so I have a teacher that's out to get me just because of something my dad did when he was about my age." "Yep"

(Hogwarts: That afternoon)

            Harry and Ron said goodbye to Hermione as they split so they could go change for the game and she went to find a seat.  They were pretty nervous because they had all new chasers and beaters this year: Ginny Weasley, Seamus Fannigan, and Heather Mcleod a fifth year student.  Dean Tomas and Will Davies were the new beaters, with Ron as keeper.

            "Ok team lets go!" Harry said finishing his pep talk and led them out to the field.  During the game Malfoy followed Harry around, "Hey Potter gotten anymore teachers ripped from this dimension!" he yelled.  Harry just ignored him and continued searching for the snitch.  Ron was able to block most of the Slytherine shots while the chasers scored with most of theirs.  Then just as Harry saw the snitch a Slytherine beater hit a bludger at towards him.  Harry dived just before the bludger would have hit him causing it to hit Malfoy who was right behind him.  Gryffindor won the game 220 to 180.

(Hogwarts: Halloween)

            The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Hogsmeade with the rest of the school.  They visited Zonko's, Honeydukes, and the Three Broomsticks and then went to see Sirius, Arwen, and Lupin.

            At the cave the three adults seemed excited about something.  "Hey Sirius, Remus, Professor.  What did you want to tell us?" Harry asked.  "First of all you can call me Arwen outside of class.  Second we got some great news!" "You remember us telling you about Adam and Katlyn." Sirius interrupted. "Ya?" "Who are they?" Ron and Hermione asked pretending not to know.  "Adam is Sirius's and Arwen's son.  He was taken away after Sirius was framed.  Kat is my daughter, her mom left me and took her when she was about three." Remus told them.  Ron and Hermione pretended to be surprised.  "So what happened all?" all three teenagers asked. "Professor Dumbledore found them!" the three grown ups exclaimed.  "He did!" "That's great!" "Are they coming to Hogwarts!" the trio all started talking at the same time.  "Yes they're already been sorted and both of them have been placed in Gryffindor.  Albus is letting them use a Quick Learn Spell so that they can catch up with the sixth years and start next semester." Arwen told them.  "He'll probably ask you three to tutor them next term." Remus said.  "Did you meet them yet?" Hermione asked. "No we're going to meet them in December during break and then they're going to come here so they can get ready for next term.  You three want to come with us when we go get them?" Sirius asked. "Ya! Of course!" all three exclaimed.

            After that they started practicing their DADA and turning into animagis forms.  At around three they left to go get ready for the Halloween Feast and Ball.  Harry had forgotten to mention his dream and what he had learned about mind speakers. 

(Halloween Ball)

            The ball was a lot better then Ron and Harry's first ball.  Ron and Hermione went together and had a great time dancing.  Harry went with Ginny just as friends and they also had a good time dancing and talking to friends.

(Later that night)

            Harry was exhausted as he climbed into bed. Between practicing DADA and Animagi and the wall he was about ready to collapse.  He fell asleep before his head even touched the pillow and was dreaming.  Harry immediately recognized where he was, he was back in the Riddle Mansion.  He turned to see Voldmorte torturing someone he couldn't see well, he was talking to the person telling his/her to join with or he would kill the person and his/her friend.  "Never!" yelled a young girl's voice, she then spat in his face and called him something that would have mad Hermione yell at him or Ron if one of them said it.  Voldmorte pulled out his wand and yelled "Crucio!" Harry fall to his knees as the girl started screaming his scar erupting in pain and woke up. He decided to tell Dumbledore about the dream in the morning and after a while went back to sleep and forgot all about the dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Failed Meetings

Ch.10 Failed Meetings  
  
Before anyone knew it the end of the term had come around. All of the students except those staying over break were packing their things and heading down to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade station. Everyone in Gryffindor but the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were leaving. Then before the trio, Sirius, Arwen and Remus knew it was the day of the meeting with Kat and Adam.  
  
(Island Dec 16)  
  
Kat and Adam were running around trying to get ready to meet their parents and both were extremely nervous when Ami and Megabyte teleported in. "Aren't you guys ready yet?" Megabyte asked while watching Kat as she was trying to find her shoes and Adam was trying to find his jacket. "Do I look alright?" Kat asked nervously looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing black dress pants with a red peasant blouse. "You look beautiful." Adam stopped what he was doing and just starred at her. [Oh god, did I just say that she was beautiful?] Ami and Megabyte grinned at each other. [Oh god, did he just say I was beautiful?] Kat blushed and looked over at Adam who quickly went back to what he was doing and distractedly said, "We better get going or we'll be late." [I probably just misinterpreted him] Kat thought sighing [Ya, she just thinks of me as a friend.] I can tell by the way she reacted] Adam thought to himself. Meanwhile Ami and Megabyte were rolling their eyes at each other over their friends' obviousness. As soon as Kat found her shoes and Adam his jacket they teleported out. The Tomorrow People all teleported to Megabyte's house so that they could borrow his dad's car to take Kat and Adam's stuff to their meeting.  
  
(Hogwarts. Same time. Gryffindor's Common Room)  
  
Hermione and Ginny watched calmly as everyone else was rushing around the common room trying to get ready to leave. Sirius was nervously walking back and forth in Snuffles form since Ginny didn't know about him.  
  
After everyone was finally ready they said goodbye to Ginny and headed to Dumbledore's office, where they would take a port key to London. They would meet Kat, Adam, and their friends there then they would all go to the Leaky Cauldron where they would talk. After that Kat and Adam would go to Diagon Alley for school supplies and then to Hogwarts. (London, ½ hr later)  
  
Hey guts hang on a minute I need to get something from the convenient store. Kat said. I'll go with you Adam volunteered and they both ran across the street. On the way out they ran into a kid about their age with glasses and black messy hair, causing all three to drop Kat and Adam packages.  
  
Harry was just running into the convenient store to get something real fast when he bumped into a girl and a boy about his age causing them to drop their packages. "Sorry" "That's ok, here let me help you" Harry said helping them pickup their bags.  
  
All of a sudden a van pulled up to the curb, four men jumped out of it and grabbed the three young teens. Ami, Megabyte! Get everyone out of here now! Adam was able to the other TP's before he was injected with some knockout drugs. Adam! Kat! The others yelled in their minds as they saw him, Kat, and some other boy get being stuffed into a van right before it took off. We got to get back to the ship and find a way to get them back Megabyte said as they all teleported away.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Arwen, Hermione, and Ron were coming around the corner when they saw four men grab Harry and two other kids throwing them into a van and driving off. "Harry!" "Hey!" they yelled and started running over but they were too late. "We got to get back to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore." Remus said as they started heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. 


	11. Planning Sessions

Ch. 11

Planning Sessions.

(Unknown location, some time later)

            Adam came to in a small room. Kat he tried to telepath and instantly regretted it. A groan next to him informed him of Kat's failed attempt to try to contact him also. "Are you ok?" they kid they had bumped into asked getting up. "Uh ya." They replied. "Who are you?" all three asked at the same time.  Just then a dark haired man came in causing Kat and Adam to pale.  The man took one look at the teens in front of him, and turned around to the two underlings behind him, "Who the HELL is the kid? You were just supposed to get those two!" he yelled pointing at Kat and Adam.  To say this surprised Harry was an understatement, the man then turned back towards them.  " Those metal bracelets you have on negates your powers so don't even think about trying anything." With that he turned around and left taking his two goons with him.

            "Ok who are you, who was that and why is he after you two?" Harry asked. Kat and Adam looked at each other nervously, "My name is Adam Newman," Adam began hesitantly, "this is Kat O'Connor, that guy…" "You're Sirius's and Remus's kids!" Harry exclaimed.  "You know Sirius and Remus?" Kat asked. "Ya, Sirius is my godfather and Remus was my teacher one year. I'm Harry Potter. Who was that guy?" "That was Alex Render, he kidnapped me about a year ago and tried to perform some experiments on me. My guess is that what he wants to do now with Kat and me." Adam told him.  "Why does he want to do experiments on you guys?" "We're Tomorrow People.  We're the next stage in human evolution, we can teleport, and talk to each other telepathically. Render, sees us as a threat or tools that he can use to his own advantage." Kat told him. "Ok so how do we get out of here?" Harry asked.

(Dumbledore's office. Same time)

            Dumbledore had called a special meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to plan a way to find Harry. Mr. Weasley, his oldest son Bill, Arwen, Sirius, and Remus were the only members not already on assignments and could show up. "I have been able to find Harry's location.  He's being held at this old warehouse on the out skirts of London," he told them conjuring up an image of the building. "I can detect two other magical people with them but some thing is dampening their powers. The majority of the people there seem to be muggles."  " This can't be death eaters or You-Know-Who. They're using too much muggle technology." Mr. Weasley commented.  "Who else would want Harry thought?" Bill asked.  "Maybe they wasn't after Harry to begin with but he accidentally got caught in the middle of it." Arwen put in. "They might have been after those other two kids and took Harry thinking he was with them." Sirius finished for her. "I saw a group of kids running toward them, but they ran away right after the kidnappers got away.  They looked to be about the same age. Two of them might have been younger." Remus said.

            "How many were there in that group? What did they look like?" Dumbledore asked looking even more concerned.  "A black girl and a red head boy about the same age as the boy and girl that were kidnapped. Then a light dark haired girl and light haired boy about a year younger or so. Why?" Remus said. "What about the two that were kidnapped?" Dumbledore asked not answering his question. "Well the girl was medium height with medium light brown hair and the boy was tall with black hai…" Arwen stopped realizing whom she was describing, from the looks on Sirius and Remus's faces she could tell they realized too.  "Yes you just described Adam, Kat, and their friends perfectly." "Why would anyone want to kidnap them?" the three asked. "It's a long story.  The six of us will go to this location by port key and get the kids out, if I'm not mistaken we'll run into Kat's and Adam's friends in the process of rescuing them.  Afterwards we'll all come back here and see if we can find out why they were kidnapped." Dumbledore told everyone present.

            Unknown to anyone in the room, Ron and Hermione were listening outside the door under Harry's cloak.

(The ship, same time)

            "Ok the ship's found them." Megabyte told the rest of the Tp's.  "They're in a warehouse on the outskirts of London. Geez why do these guys always chose abandon warehouses?" he commented earning a glare from his friends.  "Ok here's the plan Megabyte and I will go and try to rescue them.  You two will stay here." Ami told everyone. "What! Why?" "I'm not being left out!" came the immediate chorus from Jade and Kevin.  "We need you guys to stay here so that if we get caught you can go to my dad with this information." Megabyte told them.

(Warehouse, Outskirts of London. Later that night)

            "Alohoma!" Harry opened the cell door. "I guess these bracelets don't work against spells," he commented. "Come on, let's go. Everyone stick close together." Adam told them as they snuck out of the room.  "We must be in a warehouse or some thing." Kat said as they came out on a catwalk three two stories above a large open area with loading doors.  Just then              

  Render walked out in front of them. "STUPA…" Harry started just as the two underlings grabbed from behind him and Adam.  While Adam and Harry were trying to fight off their opponents Render went after Kat.  The boys had finally knocked out their adversaries when Kat was pushed up against the railing and tipped over, screaming. "KAT!" they yelled.  Adam ran over and was able to grab her foot before she fall while Harry took on Render.  


	12. Unexpected Meetings

Ch. 14 Unexpected Meetings

(Outside warehouse. Later that day)

            There was much confusion when Dumbledore and the others arrived at the warehouse due to the fact that Ron and Hermione had ran in just as they were leaving and grabbed hold to the port key too.  To add to this the four kids Remus had saw in London were there.  They had been arguing until the Hogwarts group showed up.

            "What the…!" Megabyte started to exclaimed interrupting his arguing with Jade and Kevin who had decided to come along with him and Ami. Just then they all heard a scream and two people yelling from inside.  This got everybody into action because the TP's recognized Kat's and Adam's voices and Dumbledore and the others recognized Harry.  Bill quickly used a spell to open the door and everyone ran in.

            Both groups found themselves in a large open area and were shocked at what they saw.  Harry was fighting with a middle age, and Adam was holding on to Kat's foot who was about to fall.  Sirius, Remus and Mr. Weasley along with the TP's ran to help them, while Arwen and Bill dealt with two other men who were trying to get away. Just then Kat slipped out of Adam's grasp. "KAT!" he and Remus yelled.  Dumbledore quickly shouted a spell to slow her fall while Megabyte teleported under her and caught her.  "What the …" Ron started starring in shock at Megabyte who was being hugged by Kat.  "Come on now Kat, Adam will get jealous." "Ya right" she muttered blushing and Megabyte rolled his eyes.

            On the catwalk Mr. Weasley stupefied Render while Sirius made sure the two boys were all right.  Adam looked down and saw Kat hugging Megabyte and felt a pang of jealousy [Relax Adam she's just happy cuz he save her life.  Which was more then you could do. Besides she's not yours.]  Harry noticing Adam's expression went up to him as they were walking down the stairs, "It wasn't your fault she fell and I'm sure you don't have to worry about her and that guy.  She obviously likes you." " I know its not my fault, and I don't know what you mean we're just friends," he said before running over to Kat and hugging her.  "Ya, sure" Harry rolled his eyes.

            [Oh my GOD! Adam's hugging me. Calm down girl he's probably just glad you're all right.  He doesn't think of you that way.] "Hey how about we get those ugly bracelets off you guys?" Ami said as she tried to use her powers to get Kat's off.  It was the worst pain Kat had felt in her life causing her to stumble till Adam caught her before she could fall. "Kat! You ok?" all the TP's and Remus asked worriedly. Arwen and Sirius stopped staring at Adam as they had been since they saw him when they heard them.  Arwen went over to help Remus check to see if Kat was ok, while Sirius with Ron's help went to try to get the bracelets off of Harry and Adam.  Dumbledore and the older Weasleys were giving the kidnappers memory charms so they wouldn't remember any of this or the tomorrow people.  Hermione with Megabyte went to the computer system and erased all the files while Megabyte downloaded a virus to crash the system.  Sirius, Dumbledore, and Remus were able to get the bracelets off the three teens with a spell without causing them any pain.  "Well now that everything is done here I believe we should all go to my office and discuss what happened." Dumbledore said to the group.


	13. Explanations and Bonding

Ch. 13 Explaining and bonding.

            "You're Mind Speakers!" Ron exclaimed, "Wicked."  "Ya, but we just call ourselves tomorrow people or TP's" Harry who had been quiet through out the whole meeting suddenly sat up straight, "Voldmorte's after them!" he exclaimed causing everyone but Dumbledore, Sirius, Arwen, Remus, and the TP's to flinch.  "WHAT!" his godparents and Remus asked.  "I had a couple of dreams, I meant to tell you guys but I kept forgetting," he explained sheepishly. "I see. I'm not very surprised Tom was always very interested in the legend in school.  I believe it would be best if you all stayed here and learn some magic to defend yourselves." Dumbledore stated.  "But only Kat and Adam are wizards, the rest of us aren't" Ami said.  'You all have a little bit of magic in you being mind speakers or TP's as you call yourselves Adam and Kat just have more.  The rest of you can learn enough to be able to defend yourselves if attacked.  I can talk to your parents."  "What's wrong?" Hermione asked Kevin who looked dejected at this; the TP's realizing what he was thinking about went to comfort him.  "My parents aren't going to be too happy about this.  They were far from thrilled when they found out I was a tomorrow person.  They sent me to live with my aunt till they got used to the idea, and they still aren't too happy about it.  "Don't worry Kevin we'll be here for you." Kat told him giving him a hug, "Ya" the rest of the TP's chorused gathering around him to give him their support. 

            The others in the room watched as the TP's tried to comfort one of their own.  All of them were feeling angry at Kevin's parents for making him feel bad about he was and Harry could relate to him having to live with the Dursleys.  [These kids are their own family.  Always there for each other no matter what.  They'll fit in with this group nicely.] Dumbledore thought with a little smile.  "I will talk with each of your parents about the arrangements and we'll get your supplies.  Adam, Kat, you two can stay here and get to know your parents; I'll bring back your supplies and money.  We'll say you're exchange students."

            After that Mr. Weasley and Bill left while Dumbledore and the other TP's went to talk to their parents, and the trio went back to the common room.  Adam and Kat stayed to talk to their parents, Sirius, Arwen, and Adam went to Arwen's office while Remus and Kat stayed in Dumbledore's office.  They talked about their lives, friends, when they first broke out as tomorrow people, and they adventures (they left out some of the more dangerous stuff).  Their parents told them about their time in school, friends and family.  Both groups stayed up talking till and the other TP's finally came back and were sorted, each ending up in Gryffindor and decided what classes to take.  Since they had all attended Adam and Kat's lesson's they could easily catch up with them using a quick learn spell and having tutoring sessions during the rest of the break and the following term.  Ami and Megabyte were placed in the sixth year along with Adam and Kat, while Jade and Kevin were placed in the fifth year.  Afterwards they all went to the common room where the trio introduced them to Ginny, whom they decided to keep their abilities a secret from and then went to bed.  


	14. Unexpected Company

**Warning:** This chapter contains child abuse and language little kids should hear.

Ch. 14

Unexpected Situations and Company

            The next day Kat and Remus went to America so Remus could claim custody of Kat and Sirius decided to come along.  While Remus and Sirius was busy at the foster care offices Kat went to get the rest of her stuff she had left at her foster house, before moving to the ship, so it looked like she stilled lived there.  Hank came in drunk as she was carrying her things to the living room, and pushed her into the wall.  Kat tried to keep from using her powers because she would get in trouble now since she was a registered underage wizard.

            Remus and Sirius were walking up to the door when they heard yelling from inside and Kat cry out.  They both ran into the house and saw a large man, getting ready to whip a nearly unconscious, bloody and bruised Kat who was tried to a coat rack on the wall, with a bloody belt.  Both cursed the man throwing him against the far wall and then ran towards Kat.  Sirius untied her while Remus slowly and gently lowered her to the ground and started looking over her wounds. [Oh God I'll kill that bastard for doing this to her] Remus thought when he saw Kat flinched as he checked her.  Sirius apparated back to Hogsmeade and then ran to the school coming back with Adam and Megabyte. [I shouldn't have let her come here alone. I knew how he was.] Adam thought when he was Kat.  "Will she be ok?" he asked along with Megabyte who looked like he would have beaten her foster father if he could have.  "We need to get her to Madame Promfrey." Remus told them.  It had been found out that since teleporting was a nature ability to them the TP's could teleport to and from Hogwarts with others so Adam teleported Remus, Kat and himself back.  Megabyte collected the rest of her things, while Sirius did a memory charm on Hank adding a kick to his stomach and another curse, before he teleported them back.

(Hogwarts, X-Mas Day

            Kat had to stay in the infirmary wing for a couple of days; receiving visits everyday from the TP's, the trio, Ginny, her dad, and Sirius and Arwen.  During the time between then and Christmas everyone had gotten really closed.  The TP's presence had been explained as exchange students arriving early so they could get to now their was around the castle before everyone returned and classes started.

            On Christmas Day the boys all woke up to presents (Kevin was staying in the sixth year boys dorm during break so he wouldn't have to be alone.).  The girls except Ginny all came in carrying presents, and couple of minutes later Arwen, Sirius and Remus arrived with presents.  They exchanged presents and talked till they heard a scream from the common room and feet running up the stairs.  Sirius quickly changed to Snuffle's form while everyone else pointed their wands at the door.  "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the Weasley twins yelled bursting through the door, "Hey you're not gonna curse as, are you?"

            "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled coming through the door with a purple haired Ginny wearing tie-dyed robes who was glaring at the twins. "You two…" Mrs. Weasley started.  "What are you guys doing here?" Ron exclaimed recovering from shock.  "Nice to see you too git" Fred said earning another glare from his mother.  "Dumbledore invited us so we could all spend Christmas together.  Now why don't you introduce us to your new friends dear." "Um ok"I think we better keep Megabyte away from the twins. Ami said earning a glare from him and agreements from the rest of the TP's.  "Um ok. This is Adam Newman (they had decided to keep his real name a secret Sirius was still wanted.), Katlyn or Kat Lupin, Megabyte Damon, Ami Jackson, Jade Weston, and Kevin Wilson.  Guys this is my mom and…" "Forge and Gred," the twins interrupted earning yet another glare from their mother.  "It's nice to meet you.  Thanks for the sweater." Kat told her, "Ya thanks" the rest of the TP's chorused.

            After talking some more and after Mrs. Weasley was done yelling at the twins, and changing Ginny's hair and robes back, they were introduced to Charlie and Percy.  The teens along with the twins, Charlie, and Bill went outside and had a furious snowball fight while the adults talked.  Afterwards they came in and set by the fire Dumbledore explained about Sirius's innocence to those who didn't know yet so that he wouldn't have to stay in animagi form.  They had a large dinner in a private room so Sirius could join them with lots of holiday crackers.  During dinner Kat noticed Jade and Harry were sitting close together as were Kevin and Ginny.  Afterwards they all said goodbye to the Weasleys not attending Hogwarts who went home and went back to the dorms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. 2nd Term and Quidditch Final

Ch. 15

Second Term and Quidditch final 

            Everyone was excited about the new exchange students except the Slytherines of course and the TP's were asked many questions.  Everyone was very busy over the next week.  The trio tutored the TP's, had to do their own work, practice DADA and Animagi.  Adam and Kat joined them in these extra lessons.  It was found that Kat's form was a falcon, and Adam a dog.  Harry and Ron also had Quidditch on top of all this.  Gryffindor and Slytherine were both up for the House Cup again that year.

            By March the trio could fully transform in to their forms and Adam and Kat were half way there.  Adam and Kat spent a lot of time getting to know their parents during these months.  In April Hermione started bugging everyone about finals.  During their free times when they weren't busy studying or in Harry's and Ron's case practicing for the final game they tried to come up with ways to clear Sirius's name, by May they still hadn't thought of anything.

(2nd week in May, Great Hall"

            "Come on, you guys got to eat something." Hermione and the other were trying to convince Harry and Ron to eat before the game. "I'm not hungry," they both said at the same time.  A couple of minutes later after the group had finally gotten them to eat some thing; Harry stood up and called the team.  They left with everyone wishing them good luck.

            As everyone had gotten settle down Colin Creevey announced the teams, Harry and Malfoy walked out into the middle of the field and reluctantly shook hands.  Madame Hooch released the bludgers and snitch and threw the quaffle up into the air to start the game.

Gryffindor was able to score the first goal and the Slytherine beaters seemed to be targeting Harry as usual.  As Ron blocked another goal attempt by the Slytherines Harry spotted the snitch and started to go after it, but Malfoy got in the way.  Soon after Slytherine was able to finally score.  Harry was getting fed up with Malfoy following him; he suddenly dived as if going after the snitch with Malfoy following him.  He then pulled out at the last minute while Malfoy ran into the ground.  Harry flew back up and started looking for the snitch again. Both sides were able to score a couple of more times, and then Harry saw the snitch again down near the ground.  Malfoy thinking he was just faking it again didn't follow when Harry dived.  Harry was able to catch the Snitch and Gryffindor won 180-60.  Afterwards everyone went back to the common room for the Victory Party.  Ron and Megabyte using the Marauder's Map were able to get candy and Butterbeer from Hogsmeade, while Harry and Kevin went to the kitchen for food.  Everyone stayed up till Professor McGonagall came up and forced them all to go to bed.


	16. Finals, Confrontations, and Surprises

**Warning:** Some violence and torture in this chapter, and some not so good language.

Ch. 16

Finals, Confrontations, & Surprises

(Last week in May, Hogwarts)

"Oh man that was horrible." Megabyte whined as the group walked out of the castle after their last final. "I didn't find them that hard really." Hermione said and everyone rolled their eyes.  "Snape is so unfair. Why does he pick on Neville so much?" Kat asked.  "No idea. I mean with us at least, he has a reason, he hated our dads. It's a stupid and unfair reason, but still a reason, with Neville he's just mean to be mean." Harry commented.

That weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend so the group, plus Ginny decided to go.  They went to all the usual places and then went to practice with Sirius, Arwen, and Remus.

"So what are you guys doing this summer?" Ron asked as the group was walking back to the castle. "I don't know…"Megabyte started just as a bunch of wizards in dark robes and masks appeared and started throwing curses at them.  The TP's started placing protective spells around everyone and used stunning spells on the death eaters while Harry and the others used attack spells.  Harry yelled out as he saw Wormtail but was too busy to do anything. "Stupefy!" Adam yelled at Wormtail while Kat placed a shield around him to keep the other Death Eaters from getting to him.  This however caused a lapse in concentration on the protective spell around her and Ginny.  Two Death Eaters got through their shields and were able to capture them and all the Death Eaters left. "KAT! GINNY!" the others yelled.

(Riddle Mansion, Some time later.)

            Kat groaned as she came to, she was in a large room and was tied to a pole.  She looked around and could see Ginny coming to on the other side of the room.  "Nice of you to join us, Ms. Lupin." Voldmorte said walking up to her.  "What do you want?" "You and your friends to join me.  If they do I'll even let the muggles in your group live, they might prove useful." "We're never join you!" she shouted at him.  " You'll either join me or you, the muggle lover and all your friends and family will die." Kat spat in his face yelling " Go to hell…" using some words that would have made her dad freak if he heard her saying them.  "CRUCIO!" Kat started screaming in pain, she thought the bracelet Render put on her was bad this was a 1,000 times worse. "KAT!"  Voldmorte used the curse on her till she passed out.  He then turned to Ginny and started towards her getting ready to kill her when all a sudden there was a flash of bright light.

(Dumbledore's Office)

            Everyone in the Order was present in Dumbledore's office plus Hermione, Ron, and the remaining TP's.  "Then they all apparated." Harry finished telling all who hadn't been there about the attack.  "I believe with your permission of course we should explain about yourselves." Dumbledore said looking at the tomorrow people.  They all looked at each other and nodded.  "Kat and her friends are Mind Speakers."  "WHAT?!"

            Just then Harry and Adam cried out in pain while the other TP's flinched.  "What's wrong?" Sirius and Arwen asked and everyone looked at the teens in concern.  "It's my scar, it's burning." "Kat's in pain." Everyone but the TP's looked confused about how they could tell Kat was hurt.  "We've all got a connection to each other so when one of us is in trouble or pain we can feel it," he told them.  "The link between Adam and Kat is stronger the two of them then between the rest of us for some reason." Ami added. Then she Remus's worried look she added, "She's still alive."  All a sudden all the TP's jumped again. "Now what?" one of the Order members asked.  "There's a new tomorrow person." "Some one just broke out." "Bill go with Kevin here and help this person." Dumbledore said.

(The island)

            One minute she was certain she was going to die and the next Ginny found herself in the ocean.  Luckily her bonds had fallen off and she was able to swim ashore.  Ginny looked around and saw a silver dome sticking out of the ground.  She had started walking towards it when of all people Kevin and Bill appeared in front of her with a flash of light.

            "BILL! KEVIN!" she yelled running towards them and hugging each of them.  "Ginny! How?" they asked. "I have no idea!" "I think we should go back and talk to Dumbledore. You should probably stop hugging Kevin he looks like he's having trouble breathing." Bill smirked.  Kevin had started blushing like mad when Ginny hugged him in front of her older brother. [Thank god her dad didn't come with me] he thought.  Ginny's face immediately turned the color of her hair. "Ginny I need you to concentrated on Dumbledore's office and then picture yourself there." Kevin told her. "Ok" Kevin grabbed Bill's and Ginny's hand and they teleported away.

(Riddle House, hidden dungeon)

            Kat slowly came to for the second time in lots of pain.  She looked around then tried to contact the others only to end up in more pain.  "Will you stop doing that?" a cold voice told her.  She turned around and saw a Death Eater, "Follow me," he said turning around.  " Why should I? If your master wants to tortured or kill me then he can come to me." "Stupid girl. I'm not taking you to Voldmorte. I'm trying to help you escape!" he said pulling off his mask.  "Snape!"

(Dumbledore's office)

            "Ginny!" Mr. Weasley and Ron yelled hugging her.  "Are you all right?" "Ya, I'm fine."  " Ms. Weasley I know this is will be hard for you but I need you to tell us exactly what happened after you were captured." Dumbledore said.  "Well I-I woke up, tied up in a chair.  Kat was tied to the wall across the room.  You-Know-Who told her to join him or he'd kill her, me, and everyone else.  Kat told him of and spat in his face."  At this Remus looked really proud but extremely worried.  "Then what happened lass?" Mundungus Fletcher asked.  "He used the Cruciatus Curse on her till she passed out," she told them.  Both Remus and Adam paled when they heard this.  "He started to come after me, but then there was this flash of light and all a sudden I was on some beach and then Kevin and Bill appeared."  "Thank you Ms. Weasley.  We'll be able to explain all this after we have rescued Ms. Lupin."

(Riddle Mansion)

            "Master" Lucius Malfoy said as he bowed to Voldmorte.  "What is it?" he asked.  "It seems that the girl has escaped and Snape is missing." "WHAT!" I told you to keep an eye on him.  I've suspected he was a traitor.  Find them. I want them ALIVE!" "Yes sir." "Oh and Malfoy" "Yes?" "CRUCIO!"

(Hidden Passage, Riddle Mansion.)

            "Can't you move any faster girl?" "Gee sorry I'm not ready for a 100 m dash after being cursed unconscious and then being cursed with the worst pain in my life two minutes after waking up." Kat retorted back she and Snape crawled out of the passage into an open field.  Just as they reached the point where they could use a port key to get to Hogwarts they were attacked.  Kat quickly put up a protection spell around them but it wasn't very strong due to her condition and Snape was hit with a stunning curse. All a sudden Kat felt a tremendous amount of power go through her and strengthened the shield around them.  She grabbed hold of Snape and teleported away.  As soon as the light from the teleportation faded Kat looked up and saw the stunned faces of Hagrid and a couple of other students before giving into darkness for the third time that day.

(Dumbledore's office)

            "Here's the plan…" Dumbledore was in the middle of telling everyone what they were going to do when an out of breath third year Ravenclaw ran in  "Professor Dumbledore! Professor Snape and some sixth year Gryffindor girl just appeared out of nowhere!  Professor Snape was unconscious and the girl passed out right after they appeared…" that was as far as he was able to get because everyone was out the door already, Remus and Adam in the lead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	17. Recovery

Ch 17

Recovery

(Hogwarts Infirmary, 3 days later)

            "Is she going to be ok?" Kat heard some one ask, it sounded like a man.  "She'll be fine, she just needs to rest," a lady answered.  "Are you sure?" another man asked this one sounded younger.  "Yes" the lady answers and leaves.  "Katlyn has used a lot of energy.  She just needs to rest and recover it," a third man said, he sound older then the other two.  Kat tried to contact Adam but only ended up groaning in pain.

            Adam and everyone else looked down at Kat as she started to groan.  Kat opened her eyes to see her father, Adam, Dumbledore, and the others standing around her bed.  "What happened? Is Ginny and Snape ok?" Ginny came out from behind Kevin "I'm ok" "Everyone's fine, you're safe now," Remus said stroking her hair.  "Everyone out.  This girl needs her rest." Madame Promfrey came back shooing everyone out.  She then turned to Remus and Adam who had refused to leave and glared at them, "If you insist on staying at least make sure she drinks all of this," she said thrusting a bottle of dreamless sleep potion at Remus.  Remus and Adam sat on either side of Kat's bed.  "What happened?" she asked again trying to sit up.  "We'll tell you later, you've got to get some rest." Adam tells her gently pushing her back down into bed.  "Here drink this before Madame Promfrey comes and curses the two of us for keeping you up." Remus said handing her a cup of the potion.  She took it and fall asleep before her head hit the pillow.  Remus gently took the cup out of her hands as she fall back onto the pillow.  He looked over at Adam as the boy watched Kat sleep.  "You love her. Don't you?" "It doesn't matter. She doesn't feel the same way, besides she deserves better.  I couldn't protect her when she needed it." Remus shook his head at this, "It wasn't your fault Adam.  Not back in December and not this time.  Tell her how you feel while there's still time."  Adam just continued watching Kat sleep but thought about what Remus had said.

(A week later)

            Kat had to spend the last week of term in the hospital wing, but was able to get out in time for the end of the year feast.  Gryffindor had won the House Cup again and everyone was having a good time.  She looked around herself and thought about what happened the second time she woke up in the infirmary.

{FLASH BACK}

            "After Ms. Weasley teleported you were taken to a dungeon.  Where as you know Professor Snape found you and helped you escape." Dumbledore told her.  "Sir, when Professor Snape and I were attacked I suddenly felt all this power in me.  That was how I teleported the both of us away." "But how…" Remus began confused.  "I believe it is due to part of the prophecy about mind speakers.  It was said some of them would be witches or wizards, which would make them some of the most powerful people in the wizarding world." Dumbledore told them all.

{END FLASH BACK}

            Adam's, Kat's, and Ginny's families had been very worried when they heard this because it meant Voldmorte would be after their kids as well as Harry from then on.  You ok Kat? Adam asked, Ya, just thinking about everything that has happened to us and what the future will hold for all of us It doesn't matter what ever it has in store for us we'll face it together. he told her making her blush.  The other TP's heard this and started laughing, earning them weird looks from the others at the table and made Adam blush and Kat blush even deeper.


	18. Going Home

Ch. 18

Going Home

            The next day everyone was packed and waiting for the carriages to take them to the train for the ride home.  It had been decided the TP's would take the train so they would look like ordinary students. (Bill, Percy, and Arthur Weasley had performed memory charms on all the students who had seen Kat and Snape appear on the grounds.)  All the TP's would meet their parents there or in Kevin's case his aunt (true to his prediction his parents hadn't been thrilled about his going to wizarding school so he was going to live with his aunt yet again) at King's Cross like regular students.  Kat would meet her dad there and Harry and Adam would meet Sirius (who had been cleared and given an huge compensation for wrongful imprisonment after they used Versium on Wormtail) Arwen.  They had filed for custody of the both of them after Sirius was freed.  They bought the house right next door to Remus.

            Adam pulled Kat into a small alcove in the Entrance Hall while they were waiting for the carriages to talk. "Ya?" she asked.  "KATIWASWORRIEDSICKABOUTYOUWHENYOUWERECAPTUREANDILOVEYOU"  "Adam slow down." Kat told him.  Adam took a deep breath, "Kat I was worried sick about you when Voldmorte captured you.  I was afraid I would lose you like I almost lost you when you fall over the railing in the warehouse…" [Oh my God! This isn't going where I think it is, is it? Oh God I hope it is.] Kat thought distractedly.  Adam took another deep breath, "Kat, I love you," he said.  [OH MY GOD! He said he loves me!] Kat just started at him with her mouth hanging open.  [I knew she didn't feel the same way] Adam thought taking her reaction in the bad way.  "I understand if you don't feel the same way, and I won't get in the way of your happiness," he told her and started to turn away blushing furiously. [You idiot! What were you thinking telling her that?!] he yelled at himself. [WHAT! How can he think I'm not totally in love with him?!]  Kat stared at him some more, then grabbed him by his robe, spun him around, and yanked him towards her kissing him heavily on the mouth.

            "What the…?"Adam stiffened in surprised but then relaxed and started kissing her back oblivious to everything but her lips on his.  Kat wrapped her arms around his head and started running her fingers in his hair. [Oh God how stupid could I have been to wait this long to do this!] she thought.  Adam ran his hands up and down her back pulling her closer to him.  [This feels so right, how could this long] he marveled.

            YA! Go Adam! "Wahoo!" BRING IT ON BABY! "Go Kat!" "Ya!" Adam and Kat broke apart when they heard the clapping and catcalls both inside their heads and outside.  They turned around to see their fellow TP's including Ginny, and the trio standing there smirking at them.  "I think you guys broke a world record." Megabyte commented.  "It's about bloody time!" Ami, Jade, and Ginny exclaimed. "How were you guys able to go without breathing for so long?" Ron asked.  "Ya we thought you both would end up in the hospital wing again!" Harry commented.  "So this is where you guys were hiding?" Kevin teased.  "Seeing as how you two were too busy to notice. We decided to come get you to tell you the carriages arrived." Hermione told them smiling. Kat and Adam blushed causing everyone to laugh.

            On the train they all played Exploding Snaps and Kat noticed again how close Harry and Jade were sitting and Kevin and Ginny.  Just then Malfoy and his cronies came by and started taunting them.  "Well, Well it looks like you've added more losers to your club Potter, a bunch of Mudbloods, the son of a convicted criminal and another poor muggle lover. And just when I thought you couldn't get any lower."  Harry, Ron, and Megabyte jumped up ready to fight.  While Kat used a wind spell to shove the three out Slytherines out the door, Hermione used one to shut it, and Ginny one to lock it so only Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe couldn't open it.  Everyone looked at them in astonishment.  "What?" Kat and Ginny asked innocently, "Honestly all three spells are in Basic Book of Spells Level 5" Hermione said exasperatedly, causing everyone to roll their eyes and just go back to playing.

            A couple of minutes later Adam and Kat got up to use the restroom at the same time.  " Going to look for an empty compartment?" Megabyte commented offhandedly.  Everyone laughed as Kat shoved him off his seat. "HEY!" Kat and Adam came back a couple of minutes before they got to King's Cross, both looking a little disheveled.  Everyone looked at them and started laughing making the two blush.  (This made everyone laugh even harder.)  Ginny gave Kat a mirror and a brush so she could fix her hair and Adam used a comb given to him by Harry of all people.  " Harry why do you even bother carrying a comb cuz it doesn't do you any good," everyone laughed and Harry shoved Ron causing him to fall onto Hermione causing both to blush and making everyone laugh harder.

            At the station they went through the gateway in pairs, Hermione and Ron first, Megabyte and Ami, Kevin and Ginny, Harry and Jade, and lastly Kat and Adam.  Mrs. Weasley gave everyone big hugs and asked them how they were doing.  "You all need to come by sometime this summer, you hear," she told them all before everyone left going their separated ways.

            Sirius, Arwen, and Remus smiled when they saw Kat and Adam come through the gateway holding hands.  They all hugged each other and said good-bye to the Weasleys and other TP's and their parents and Kevin's aunt as they left.  Then they all went to their new homes with their newly found families.

**The End!**


End file.
